Ark 9 Episode 8: A Business Transaction
Participants Yukina Saito, Aiden Nagara, Jason Caldwell No Play All Work Discordia: Yukina walked through the doors of Club Kega No Kou Myou and was greeted with an empty looking run down place. A few alcoholics clung to the bar as they drank away their sorrows. Behind the bar, a thirty something bartender leaned against the counter waiting for one of her patrons to finish their drink and ask for another. The bartender straightened when she saw Yukina and began to wipe the bar down. Yukina leaned against the bar and smiled. “Hey, Ellen how is business tonight?” The bartender looked up and smiled. “Slow boss lady, slow” Yukina slipped behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of Jack and poured herself a tumbler. “That’s good, it will give you time to study. Have you seen Nobuo around.” Yukina had hired Ellen, a single mother of three who had been down on her luck while trying to work her way through school. “He is downstairs.” Yukina finished her drink and left the glass on the bar. “Well, you keep holding down the fort up here.” She nodded to the bartender before heading through the swinging door that lead to the kitchen and into the freezer. From there, Yukina pushed on the back wall and it slid away revealing a stairway. Loud music blasted at her as she made her way down. Bright lights flashed as she stepped into the packed club. Bodies crowded the dance floor as they bounced to the music. The club down here was far nicer than the upstairs. Yukina had designed it herself and business had been booming. She looked to the bar where two beautiful girls and two shirtless guys tended the bar and she scanned the area for Nobuo. Seeing the blue spikes, she grinned and made a way to the table where her assistant was seated looking over a laptop. She took the seat across from him. Nobuo was tall and slim and had more piercings than she dared to count. His hair stood up in bright blue spikes and his clothes were ripped and held together with safety pins. He may not have looked like the assistant to a CEO of a corporation but Yukina had found him invaluable. “Making me lots of money, or are we playing that IMVU game you are always sneaking.” She said with a grin. “Remember, no cyber at work.” HollowJak: -Jason caldwell made his way down the damp street his right foot coming down and making a slight splash in a pool he pulled his foot back and groaned heavily he wasnt sure why the street was so damp frankly hed been inside his warehouse sorting through the weapons and equipment he had just had smuggled into the city and had not heard it raining. he shrugged his shoulders slowly and continued on his way he was wearing a pair of black jeans and basic combat boots as well as a leather jacket over a soft red silk shirt though both were buttoned down all the way so that his torso was naked down the center normally he would never wear such a thing but his friend Sasha who worked as one of his mercenaries had said that this was the proper attire to wear to a nightclub over his usual suit reaching up and sliding his hand between the jacket and shirt his hand closing aroung the handle of his single action army colt .45 which he had strapped over his shirt but under his jacket in an under-arm holster just beneath it in an inner jacket pocket he had three speed loaders filled with .45 bullets as well as the revolver being loaded in his boot was strapped asmall knife with a blade which was as long as the bottom of his palm to the tip of his mid finger. coming upon the club he reached up and checked his long black hair he had tried to do something with the hair which reached to the the bottom of his neck but had been unable to and decided to leave it with a simple combing it hoping it would work. pushing open the door his eyes roved around the mildly run down place before walking over to the bar and smiling at the woman who was bartending- well hey there miss im sorry for bothering ya im Jason and im looking for some "business" partners could you point me to where i can find the owner of this fine establishment r call them down for me? LightFang: -Aiden would be sitting at one of the corner tables in the nicer part of the club that was hidden away behind the freezer. He was technically here for "work" but work is usually very slow around here. Because of this he was relaxing in the back with a bottle of jack and a 3/4 cup that he kept refilling as it was knocked back. His hair was combed out to spike slightly and fit his stile looking almost like rolling flames as the red hair framed his face. He had a thin grey jacket button down thrown over a white button down shirt and a pair of stone washed blue jeans. He was trying to look dressy but not to dressy, sort of bussiness casual. In his right hand he held a lit cigerette just above a purple ash tray. His eyes were constantly scanning the floor keeping a look out for any potential problems he might have to break up. He saw yukina making her way over to her assistant and rolled his eyes." Here we go again." He said bringing the cig up to his lips for a slow drag. He rose up from his booth and started walking over toward her. He casually raised his left hand up to his right shoulder and rubbed it slightly as he looked over at the two doorman. This was a secret code to tell them that there wasnt a problem, he was just getting up. If he hadn't had done this they would have followed behind him expecting to need to kick some one out. He approached behind Yukina and spoke out behind her. "No cybering at work? Damn... It's a hard nuff life Yuki." He would have the cig in his mouth held between his teeth as he gave a slight grin. "Anyway 'boss', How goes the bussiness ventures?" His gaze drifted over to Nobuo, her assistant. He gave a calm, "Oh hey sup man." to him but really just shrugged off anything the guy said back. Aiden didn't care for this guy. He looked to have almost no interest in the furthering of this company and more so he wasn't even good cannon fodder for one of Aiden's missions. 'Why hasn't she got rid of him yet,' He though as he looked the guy over before turning back to Yukina to see how she responded.- Where's the Owner Discordia: Ellen looked up from the text book she had been scanning through and looked over the man. “Ah, you showed up at just the right time. The boss just showed up. Follow me.” She slipped from behind the bar and led him to the stairs that headed downstairs and pointed towards the flashing lights. “She is down there.” Ellen returned to the bar and pulled out her phone sending a quick text to Yukina. “That dude that just entered wants to speak with you, the one who doesn’t know how to button his shirt. BTW he is packing heat.” Yukina read the message making sure to flash it to Aiden who was standing behind her. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Vice President.” She said to Aiden as she looked up at him and smiled. “Business is business, just thinking about acquiring that apartment complex three blocks over. It will be a piece of work renovating it but I think worth it in the end. Shall we go see what our visitor wants?” HollowJak: -He blinked feeling mildly confused as he was lead down to a seperate club aread this one filled with a bustle of people and bright lights. straightening his clothes to better conceal his weapon he walks forward into the club trying his best to avoid large groups of people as he scans around with his eyes "how am i supposed to find the boss? all i know is that it is a woman and that is all" he thought as he sighed and seeing a bar walks over to it feeling rather nervous he wasnt use to this sort of place due to the nervousness as he is speaking halway through his voice slipped into a soft british accent- hello could you maybe point me to where your boss is? I'm here to make her a business proposal if she is available to be spoken to -as he finishes speaking he coughs softly as he looks at one of the pretty women manning the bar giving her a sly wink- LightFang: -Reading the text quickly noting the part, "he's armed." Aiden brought his hand to rub the small of his back subtly checking if he brought his piece today. He nodded to Yukina and moved beside her to sit at the bar. He took in the sounds arround him eaves dropping on peoples conversations. He picked up the sound of a semi british voice asking for the boss. Aiden moved over next to this man and tapped him motioning for him to follow him. IF he did Aiden would lead him back to Yukina. "This man has a proposal for you, perhaps we should move away from all these people to talk about it." He raised his hand to gesture to the booth Aiden was at orrigianly. It was tucked away in the corner and was the most empty section of the crowded club. Aiden took his cigarette and put it out in the ash tray looking over to see what Yukina will do.- Business Ventures Discordia: Yukina nodded to Aiden and rose to her feet as she looked the gentleman over and made her way to the booth. She took a seat on one of the booths as the two gentlemen. After they took their seats she waved over one of the waitresses “I will take a whiskey on the rocks and get whatever they want… on the house.” She straightened in the booth and her eyes narrowed. “So what brings you to our little club?” She asked the man as the waitress returned with their drinks. “I am Yukina Saito, CEO of Saito Corp and this is Mr Aiden Nagara, the Vice President. What can we help you with?” HollowJak: -He sits back slowly in the booth a slight grin on his face as he looked to the waitress and winked- nothing for me love thanks -he looks over the two people they were not at all like what he expected them to look like but he quickly composes him- why hello i am Jason Caldwell it is a pleasure to meet you boh Ms.Saito and you as well Mr.Nagara I am here to propose to you a little business deal i was told if i came here i can find those who need a business such as mine i am a provayer of arms and equipment of a military grade -he felt it would be un-needed to check if they were police if it turned out they were police he would simply have to cut and run or fight his way out and frankly that would be an improvement over the awkwardness of the club- LightFang: -Aiden waved off the waitress as his drink was still sitting on the table where he left it. He was leaned back in the booth as the negotiations began. When the man called him Mr. Nagara that old, Mr. Nagara is my father, thing came to mind and made him think off.'I wonder how dear ole dad is doing, its been awhile since i talked to him.' Aiden shook himself and looked up as the man was talking of being able to provide military grade equipment. "Is that so? What makes you think a night club chain requires military grade equipment? Also how do you come into posession of this equipment?" Aiden had an eyebrow cocked at the man waiting for him to ellaborate more before he let anything out that he may or may not be interested.- Discordia: Yukina would let Aiden handle this, he was in charge of such matters anyways. It wasn’t like she was not paying attention, just letting Aiden do his thing. If she had questions she would pipe up. For now, she just took a sip of her whiskey. Her posture had a general malaise to it as if she was more interested in her whiskey than talk of weapons. She would give away none of her thoughts with her facial expressions. HollowJak: -he looks towards the man his grin still on his face- where i get ahold of the things i sell is a trade secret good sir and it would not be wise for me to disclose where it is i get it at such an early stage and as for why i believe you would want such things is that i have gained some information that the people who run this club would have need of such a things and from what ive seen thus far such as the fact that this place is partially hidden inside of another bar and the amount of security you seem to have. now though i like to play games this is business and i want to be frank do you have need for what i am selling or not? if you do not i will leave immediately but if you do not then tell me so now -he moves his eyes slowly looking over the both of them prepared to simply walk away if they refused or pull his revolver if they appeared to turn violent- A Deal is Made LightFang: -Aiden's eyes narrowed on the man. He didn't like the way the man was talking, as if he had the upper hand here or something. He could clearly look around and see that there were easily ten guys that would be on him in a second if the need arised. "So cutting the games. What i have need for is a very particular set of things, at a very particular set time. These things can vary from big to small, new to old. Also i will require them on a moments notice with minimal wait time. I'm not a patient man." Aiden said this as he leaned in over the table. "As for your suply, this is something i need to know as they do me know good if they become traceable, understand?" Aiden looked over at the door and took out his phone. He brought up his contacts and started to set up a new one. He slid the phone over to the man and spoke again, "Put your name and number in there if you can help me that is. Once you do that you leave this place no further words. Ill call you when i need something and we will arrange a drop. Oh and one more thing, I wont be able to pay you for the things i require until two weeks after i recieve them, I promise it will be well worth your waiting in the long run." Aiden looked over the man and waited to get his phone back as he tapped on the table in a slow rythem.- Discordia: She downed the last of her whiskey and pulled out her smokes, lighting one and leaning back into the booth. She inhaled and then exhaled letting a cloud of smoke billow out. “If that is all you needed, I am on my night off and I am going to go dance.” She nudged Aiden for him to move and made her way to the dance floor. HollowJak: -he chuckles softly as he picks up the phone and enters his name and number this man was a ballsy one he probably believed his security would be an extrememe threat and to be fair they could be but Jason was confident enough in his abilities that he believed he could remove the guards if necessary. he slides his phone over to the man- i trust that you will not screw me over for if you did i would simply get my revenge my stock is untraceable and i can get to you whatever you need so long as it is within reason as for delivery i can be as prompt as you need me to be though if it is some sort of trap you will pay dearly for doing so but you seem like a nice enough guy -he didnt usually like being this forward and pushy but these two had an air about them that made them think that he should lest he not be taken seriously as the woman walks away he calls to her- well then miss please have a pleasureable night LightFang: -Aiden picks up his phone and goes back to the home screen and places it back in his pocket. He moved himself out of Yukina's way and let her pass. "Want company with that Yuki? Kinda bored of sitting here." He would turn to Jason and nodas he saw him make his way out of the club.- Discordia: “It is a free country Mr Nagara.” She said with a grin as she danced along to the pounding bass. “Though who is running the company if we are both here playing.” Category:Ark 9